


Death

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi membayangkan seperti apa kematiannya, dan kematiannya datang dalam wujud besi panjang yang menembus dada kanannya./ RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

** Title: Death **

** Disclaimer: Joker Game by Koji Yanagi **

** Warning: Spoiler episode 11, nyerempet BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. **

** Hoper you like it~ **

.

.

.

Miyoshi tak menginginkan apapun dalam kematiannya.

Sebagai mata-mata, Miyoshi kadang berkhayal, akan seperti apa kematian yang telah ditentukan untuknya. Mungkin ia akan tewas disiksa setelah identitasnya sebagai mata-mata terbongkar, atau mungkin ia akan gugur dengan beberapa timah panas bersarang di tubuhnya.

Nyatanya, dalam misinya di Jerman, keretanya kecelakaan. Kematian yang selalu dibayangkan Miyoshi berwujud sebuah besi panjang yang menembus dada kanannya. Kematian itu tidak datang dengan cepat seperti ditembak mati dengan peluru, namun juga tak terlalu menyiksa seperti ditawan musuh.

Miyoshi ingin tertawa, namun tertawa terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Ia mata-mata profesional, asuhan Letkol Yuuki yang juga dijuluki Bos Iblis. Ia harusnya pulang membawa kisah paling mendebarkan daripada yang dibawa seluruh rekan-rekannya di _D-Agency_ , kisah yang mungkin mampu membuat Kaminaga mengaku kalah taruhan dengannya.

Oh ya, bagaimana kabar orang itu di Inggris? Semoga dia bisa lolos dari cengkraman musuh.

Jika ia mati, artinya beban Fukumoto dalam masak-memasak mungkin akan berkurang. Tapi, hei, mungkin laki-laki itu sudah membeli banyak bahan-bahan yang juga termasuk untuk membuat makanan kesukaannya. Fukumoto pasti rugi sekali, Miyoshi menahan tawa memikirkannya.

Bagaimana dengan Hatano di Prancis? Ah, ya. Setelah mengetahui berita ini di Jepang nanti, Hatano pasti akan membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan di _D-Agency_. Anak itu memang mampu membuat siapapun jengkel hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Omong-omong, kalau tak salah Tazaki juga mengejar seseorang di suatu tempat untuk mendapat informasi ... Manchuria? Dairen? Miyoshi tidak begitu ingat, pikirannya mendadak kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa keping memori.

Odagiri, Jitsui, Amari—bagaimana juga dengan mereka?

Semoga juga Letkol Yuuki mendengar berita kecelakaan ini. Mayatnya pasti akan dibawa ke salah satu rumah sakit di Berlin, semoga Letkol Yuuki bisa menemukan jasadnya dan mengambil microfilm di kerah bajunya ini.

__

_ Sakuma-san ... _

Miyoshi tertegun sejenak, bagaimana dia bisa mengingat Letnan tentara itu? Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya, bahunya berguncang dan luka melebar. Ia meringis, namun tak menyesal tertawa kecil di penghujung kematiannya.

Sakuma, lelaki yang pernah dibuatnya nyaris melakukan _harakiri_ demi mengobrak-abrik rumah Gordon yang dicurigai sebagai mata-mata. Sakuma yang pernah dikalahkannya secara telak dalam permainan _Joker Game_ berkedok _Poker_ di dapur suatu malam dulu sekali. Sakuma yang terus menolak ajakannya ke kota malam hari hanya untuk melepas stres. Sakuma yang dengan lantang berkata bahwa mata-mata adalah pekerjaan pengecut.

Apa kata laki-laki itu jika ia tahu berita kematiannya?

Miyoshi mengulas senyum miringnya. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu akan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu rekannya yang gugur dalam tugas? Mungkinkah ia akan menganggap kematiannya adalah hal tolol karena ia mati sebagai mata-mata, mati dengan identitas palsu tanpa seorangpun tahu jati dirinya sesungguhnya?

Ah, pandangannya memburam, angin musim dingin membuatnya mengantuk.

Sebelum sempat mengucap selamat tinggal yang tak mungkin sampai, dengan mata setengah tertutup, dengan bibir tak lagi mengulas senyum miring yang jahil, Miyoshi bertemu kematiannya.

.

.

.

** Omake **

.

.

.

Jam tangan Sakuma meluncur jatuh dari bingkai jendela, kacanya membentur lantai dan pecah begitu saja. Sakuma berhenti melangkah, matanya mengerjap begitu menemukan jam tangan lamanya kini sudah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin. Ia baru saja akan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi kini ia harus menahan rasa hausnya.

 

Sakuma kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok, kemudian meraih jam tangannya. Kacanya pecah berkeping-keping, tapi seingat Sakuma ia meletakkannya dalam posisi yang tak mungkin membuat benda itu jatuh.

 

Jam tangan itu sudah cukup lama menemaninya, seingatnya sejak ia masuk dalam sekolah militer. Miyoshi senang mengolok jam tangan itu dengan jam tangan tua sudah sepatutnya diganti. Ah ya, seingat Sakuma, Miyoshi tengah berada di Berlin. Letkol Yuuki juga menyusulnya seminggu yang lalu untuk membawa informasi yang telah didapatnya. Tunggu ... kenapa juga jadi terpikir lelaki itu?

 

Sakuma angkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat, aku harus beli yang baru," katanya.

.

.

.

** Tamat **

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Puaskanlah batin dengan baper :")) /dihajar rame-rame. Nggak tau kenapa ngebayangin gimana ya Miyoshi pikirannya pas lagi koid gitu :""((( Dia kan nggak langsung mati hiks, tapi kayak ... aduh kasian Miyoshiii ;;; w ;;; /belum sembuh /plak.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkunjung! Semoga asupan baper kalian terpenuhi /gakwoe /digeret. Pokoknya, semua kritik, saran, komentar, baperan(?), dll bisa langsung ditampung di kolom komentar :)) atau kalau kalian mau baper lebih lanjut tanpa terendus siapapun(?) silakan kirim private message ke saya juga boleh (eh AO3 ada PM ga ya /gatau /digebok). Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe Fest


End file.
